Her Favorite Brother
by MasterCaster
Summary: Lisa is worried that her new baby brother won't love her. (Ageswap au)


**I'm doing this oneshot by the request of Exotos135. I honestly always wanted to do a story based on the Ageswap au since I find it so interesting and there is not many other stories about it on the site.**

 **This is based on Lincoln's birth and Lisa's reaction.**

 **Ages:**

 **Lily Loud: 6 years old**

 **Lisa Loud: 5 years old**

 **Lola Loud: 4 years old**

 **Lana Loud: 4 years old**

 **Lucy Loud: 2 years old**

 **Enjoy!**

The Loud sisters were excited about the news that they were getting a Brother.

After 9 months of carrying the little bundle, The day finally came where Rita's water broke. The Parents called upon Rita's father, Albert(known as Pop-Pop by the kids) to watch the kids while they went off to the hospital. Soon after they left, Pop-Pop began to play with each of the girls.

Singing with Lily, figuring out equations with Lisa, Playing pageant with Lola, Making mud pies with Lana, and making sure that little Lucy was entertained.

A few hours later, some of the girls went to sleep so Pop-Pop carried them to bed and came back down holding a sleeping Lucy. He noticed Lisa sitting on the couch with a face that spells nervousness.

"What's wrong, Einstein?" Asked Albert

Lisa noticed her grandpa and quickly picked up a clipboard so it will look like she is busy.

"Oh, nothing grandfather, I was just...going to see if you knew the pythagorean theorem." Lied Lisa

Albert rolled his eyes.

"A squared + B squared = C squared, I went to school, darling." Said Albert

Lisa fixed her glasses.

"What's bugging you, Lisa?" Asked Albert

The young nerd knew that there was no point in lying to her grandfather, He's been through a lot to know whether anyone is Telling the truth or a lie.

"I'm afraid, Grandfather..." said Lisa

Albert was surprised by this, Lisa was never the one to show emotion.

"Afraid of what, sweet pea?" Asked Albert

"What if my brother doesn't like me?" Sniffed Lisa

Albert was surprised by what his granddaughter had just asked.

"Why would you ask that, Lisa?"

"I'm not exactly the person that everyone wants to be around."answered Lisa

Albert tried to find something to reassure Lisa.

"What about your friends at school? And I'm sure that your sisters want to be with you as well." Said Albert

This is the part that Lisa was afraid of.

"The only friend I have is Darcy, the other kids think that I'm boring. And Lily is the only one of my siblings who will offer to play with me without being asked by our parents to do so." Said Lisa

Albert noticed Lisa's eyes started to water.

"So you're afraid that your brother won't like you?" Asked Albert

Lisa nodded.

Albert felt sorry for Lisa, but something that happened in his past came to mind which might help her.

"You know, When your mother was born, I was afraid that she wouldn't like me either. Mainly since I had a bit of an attitude because I recently came back from Vietnam and I really didn't know much about kids." Explained Albert

"That's understandable, She was your first and only child." Answered Lisa

Albert carefully scratched the back of his head so he wouldn't wake up Lucy.

"Yeah. But after the first few weeks she was born, Rita always wanted to stay with her mother. She cried when I held her or tried to feed her, I was convinced that Rita didn't love me...Until one day I went to work. It was a very long work day, Endless amounts of cars came in the shop to get fixed or their oil changed. Man, I was beat! When I got home, Rita and her Mother was sitting on a chair watching a western. I walked passed them so Rita wouldn't cry. She made a noise but it wasn't a whimper."

"Da!" Said Albert

"She almost said dada! Rita had her hands outstretched like she wanted me to hold her. When I grabbed her, She gave me a big smile and fell asleep on my chest. What I'm trying to say Lisa is that you should give the baby a chance. Just because they don't respond positively to you at first, it doesn't mean that they hate you." Said Albert

Lisa agreed and decided to give it a try. A few hours went by and all the sisters were now awake and waiting frantically for their new brother. Lisa held on to the hope that her new sibling will love her.

The sound of a few vehicles pulled up outside.

"Mommy!" Shouted Lily

Albert sat Lucy down by a pile of blocks as he went to the door. He looked out and was suprised to see Lynn and Rita walk out of a Limo with a bunch of secret service and Along with The President(at the time), George Bush and the First Lady in a first aid suit carrying a baby boy in a blue blanket.

The Limo left with The president and first lady as Lynn Sr and Rita Loud came in with their new child. The kids started to call their parents name in excitement as Lucy crawled up to her mother's pants leg.

"Settle down, kids or you'll wake your brother." Said Lynn Sr

Rita looked at her father to see that he had a confused face.

"We'll explain later." Whispered Rita

Rita sat on the couch as her kids crowded.

"What's his name, momma?" Asked Lola

The parents smiled

"We decided to name him, Lincoln." Answered Lynn Sr

"Lincoln? It would make since to name our brother after a past president since you two were taken home by..."

"Shhh!" Said Rita

Lisa understood why she needed to stay quiet.

"Can I hold him, Mommy?" Asked Lily

"No, I want to!" Shouted Lana

"Nuh, Me!" Shouted Lucy

The girls started to argue which disturbed Lincoln's rest.

"Girls! Quit arguing or none of you will hold him!" Said Rita

The daughters remained quiet.

"Lily, You're first." announced Lynn Sr

Lily happily climbed on the couch and sat next to her mother. Lincoln was laid across Lily's lap.

"Keep your hand under his head, dear." Said Lynn Sr

Lincoln opened his eyes to see his oldest sister, Lily Loud holding him.

"Hello, Lincoln! My name is Lily." Said Lily as she raised her finger towards her brother.

Lincoln reached for Lily's finger and grabbed it, This made Lily happy.

Lisa saw how Lincoln reacted towards the other sisters.

He made random sounds towards Lola as if he was talking to her.

He snuggled against Lana's chest.

And he placed his hand gently on Lucy's face.

Now it was her turn.

"Come on, Lisa." Said Rita Loud

Lisa hesitated at first but he saw her grandfather's reassuring face.

Lisa climbed onto the couch and sat next to her mother.

As Rita places placed Lincoln on Lisa's lap, He started to cry.

"Try to talk to him, Lisa." Said Albert

Lisa nodded as she tried to find the right words to say.

"Hello, Little Brother...don't cry." Said Lisa

Lincoln quit crying and looked up at Lisa

"It's going to be alright...My name is Lisa!" She told her brother

Lincoln continued to stare at Lisa as if he was surprised by her appearance.

Lisa noticed his silence and began to believe that Lincoln didn't like her.

Until she heard a giggle...

"He...Hehe...hehehehehehe!"

Lisa saw that Lincoln was laughing at her with happiness.

Lisa placed her hand over Lincoln and he grabbed it showing no sign of letting go.

The young scientists felt happy knowing that her little brother loved her.

Everyday when she got home, Lisa went strait to her brother and was always greeted with a smile by Lincoln.

 **11 years later...**

As the years went by the family grew with five more daughters.

Lynn Jr, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori. The Family has been through some up's and down's but they still stood together.

Lisa(16) still saw Lincoln as her favorite sibling of all even if she doesn't show it. She saw Lincoln goof up a few times in his life as well like the time he posted a video of some of his sisters embarrassing moments or made everyone think he was bad luck based on Lynn jr's superstition. But at the end of all those events, Lincoln learned from his mistakes and the love of the family never decreased, especially Lisa's love for Lincoln. Like one time when she came home from teaching.

Lisa walked in to the house late at night after another teaching session at a college and helping Darcy impress a guy she likes, she was beat.

As she walked towards the staircase, She noticed movement on the couch.

She looked to see her brother, Lincoln Loud sleeping with a baby Lori.

The sight warmed Lisa's heart. She loved how Lincoln took care of his younger siblings.

Lisa grabbed a blanket from a nearby closet and placed it over Lincoln and Lori.

She bent down and pecked Lincoln's forehead.

"I love you, Little Brother." Said Lisa

The End

 **This has been my first Ageswap au oneshot.**

 **The only problem I had with this was the daughters ages because some people make Lola a year older than Lana and make Luan and Luna the twins.**


End file.
